darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Groove Meets Alpha
August 19, 2011, 5:49 PM Back to 2011 Logs Groove NPC Alpha (Monastery, Crystal City) In the meditation grove that Groove was heading to, there was an old priest. He wasn’t scheduled to be there, but he was kneeling in the middle of it, back towards the entrance to the grove. His wings were old and worn, his shape hunched in prayer as he remained still. Perhaps asleep? Groove pauses at the entrance to the grove, tilting his head slightly at the sight of the mech. He doesn't recognize him, but he supposes he doesn't know /every/ priest here yet. Careful not to disturb the elder mech, he slips into the grove himself, settling down off to the side and offlining his optics to help him focus. After a long moment of meditation, the mech shifts and straightens. "Thank you for joining me, Groove." He replies, his voice native to the city as his wings flip back suddenly, a brisk sound of attention. Groove onlines his optics again, rather proud of himself for not jumping at the other speaking. "Not a problem, sir. Sorry if I kept you waiting." He answers, more than a little confused but willing to go with it. "Can I ask who you are?” "You arrived when I knew you would, so there was no wait." remarks the mech. He turns his own optics on, golden globes as he focuses on Groove. "Ah. You can call me Alpha." He smiled. “I just came to see how you were." "Glad to know I'm punctual even when I don't know I've got a meeting." Groove says with a chuckle. "Pleasure to meet you, Alpha. I'm doing pretty good." The whole situation is honestly rather surreal, but he's never been one to let that get to him. As far as he can remember, at least. A chortle comes back with a smile, turning now to sit across from Groove. "You've perhaps taken it better than all your brothers. What do you think you want to happen?" Groove tilts his head consideringly at the question. "That can be taken quite a few ways, you know. What I want to happen during this talk, to Cybertron, to my brothers, to the nanomice that keep trying to sneak into the energon stores..." He grins a little himself, shrugging. "Guess the only answer that fits them all is 'peace'. May not be a real good answer, but it's an honest one." Alpha chuckled again. "I will be more specific then: Do you want to be with your brothers?" "Well, of course." Groove answers, leaning forward slightly to rest his forearms on his knees. "They're my brothers, after all. It's not really possible right now though." "No. Does that make you unhappy? " asks Alpha. "They are wanting you with them, they are quite concerned. " Groove thinks for a few moments. "...I'm not really happy with it, no, but I think I can understand why." He says finally, shifting so he can lace his fingers together. "I worry for them, and I want to be with them too, but this is just how it has to be for now." Alpha nods. "Fair enough. If you did not care for them things will be much different." he notes "have you any questions?" "I have a lot." Groove chuckles, "But most of them shouldn't really be talked about in the open. I do have one that /is/ safe, though." He pauses there, giving Alpha an almost serene, considering look before asking, "Do you know why?" "We are not in the open. Nobody will hear us here." remarks Alpha. Then he tilts his head. "Why what?" Groove shrugs. "Can't be too careful, I guess." He gives the other mech an easy grin, leaning back again. "Why we were made to be what we are. There has to have been a reason." "Because there is... will be... a need for you." explains Alpha. "And that need will be very great in the coming years." Giving Alpha another of those considering looks, Groove slowly nods, running the words through his processor carefully. "That makes sense. Thank you." He stays quiet for a few moments more. "When the time comes and we really need to, do you think we'll be able to do it?" "When the time comes, it will be time." explains Alpha, "But there is still work to do. Hot Spot must help the other brothers find their other selves." "He can do that." Groove says, not hesitating in the slightest. "If any of us could, he could." He pauses then, tilting his head a little. "...He was made to be our leader, wasn't he?" "He was yes, but he still has to learn to be a leader." remarks Alpha nodding his head. A wing flips. Groove nods again, turning the entire conversation over in his head. "He can do that too, I think. He already has the kind of personality you want to follow." Chuckling, he shrugs. "Or maybe that's just some subroutine activating. Who knows." "A little bit of both. We ARE made to have free choice in the end." admits Alpha. "But there is strong instinct there.” "Makes sense." Groove agrees mildly, not really bothered by the thought. "We're all brothers- no reason we shouldn't trust each other implicitly." "Indeed. But because of unforeseen events there is a little mistrust. It will have to be worked upon, not just through coercion and 'we wont make you if you don’t want to' but also through control." Another nod, and Groove glances down in silence. "...I think he'll trust us again eventually. I don't really know what happened to him, but I don't think Primus would have returned him to us if we couldn't help." "Ah, so you know who I mean." remarks Alpha, "He will. What happened to him is sad but he will be ever stronger for it. Groove shifts around, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Primus does not give us trials we cannot endure nor recover from." He murmurs more to himself than Alpha. "Indeed, although he DOES bring an end to the trials eventually." Alpha reassures. "Anything else?" Groove tilts his head consideringly before grinning. "Know any good Diffusion trainers?" He asks jokingly. Well, mostly jokingly. He wouldn't be adverse to an actual answer. Chuckling, he shakes his head. "Not really. Can't make this /too/ easy, after all." "Ah yes. Flare I believe is a certified trainer." remarks Alpha. "No, and indeed you are perhaps the most satisfied of your brothers so far.' Groove cycles his optics in surprise. "...Really? Huh. Didn't know that." He files that away for later, focusing back on the real topic of their conversation. "I'm a simple mech, I guess. I have faith Primus will make sure we know when we're ready, y'know?" He shrugs, chuckling again. "Maybe I'm crazy, or maybe I've just spent too much time here. Either way works, I guess." "Just do not doubleguess yourself, or your brothers. " advises Alpha, standing "Oh, and one more thing..." Groove pulls his legs back toward him and pushes himself to stand, brushing some dust off his thighs. "I won't. Don't have any real reason to, as far as I can tell." He agrees, before looking at the older mech curiously. "Yeah?" "This discussion never happened." notes Alpha as he turns to depart the grotto. Groove tilts his head in confusion before shrugging again. "As you wish." He bows to the other mech as he makes his exit, figuring he might as well be polite. Well, that was weird. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Groove's Logs Category:Gestalt Genesis TP